Alho and Yupa: A Tarzan and Kung Fu Legand
by emmydisney17
Summary: Al-ho and Yu-pa have lived happily in the Valley of Peace with their best friend Po the panda for as long as they could remember. Then one day two humans arrive in their world on the same day Po is dubed the 'Dragon Warrior'
1. A loss but a gain

**Al-Ho and Yu-Pa: A Tarzan and Kung Fu Legand**

A married couple had just survived a plane crash and were still shocked about the entire thing. 3 hours earlyer their plane just suddenly lost engine power as they flew over a lush and green land they never saw in China a few days ago but now they were lost in this strange new world, as if they had just crosed over from the modern to a whole new world, one untouched by humans or machine. The couple had their two twin babies with them, one a baby boy with light brown hair and the other a baby girl with light red hair, both whom have light brown eyes. The couple walked and walked around the strange world and saw chinese animals but noticed that they wore clothes and other things.

The two build a little shack annd stayed for what they thought was for the night, however they didn't know that this would be there last day alive.

In a cave, a wise old turtle named Oogway was meditating when he happen to have a very disturbing sight in his mind: The couple had been killed in their sleep, their blood splashed around the floor and across the thick paper walls like paint and a deadly foe, a peacock called Lord Shen had been there he had spilled the innosent blood upon these strange creatures, in fear that they could do grave deal of harm into his life. But the peacock had overlooked the now orphaned baby boy and girl, who had been sleeping in their basket crib under their mother's bed the whole time.

Oogway turned and started his way to meet those children, useing his Kung Fu to travel faster since all knew children at such a young age must be cared for or they shall perish. He arrived at the house just as a misty eerie night fell. He walked inside the carnage the peacock had created was truely a grusome sight, a sight that sent even his eyes averted to keap his sight safe from the bodies of the couple. Oogway found the babies' basket and removed the lid to see the babies crying. He stroked his finger across each baby and they clamed down and cooed at the turtle, who smiled at them nicely.

The Valley of Peace, he thought, they shall protect and raise the two strange creatures called humans. But the question was, how would he convince the people of the valley to let the babies into the village?

That very same night, the turtle took the babies into the valley and told everyone to come to the Jade Palace at once. Dispite the night and the tiredness the villagers were having, they knew very will to never ignore a call from Master Oogway, for he was the one who created Kung Fu. A pig held the basket with the babies inside and two rabbits stood near the turtle to present the infants to the world, although they had seen the babies themselves and were disgusted by the humans.

Oogway was ready and felt prepaired to do anything to get the children to be one of the humble villagers. "I know it is late," the turtle started his speech "But i bring news, Lord Shen had taken the lives of a mother and father this fateful night." Whispers and gasped past around the larged crowd as the turtle continued "I went to the house of the creatures and saw the children of the family, a boy and a girl unlike us by apperance but like us by heart, if we let them."

Everyone was confued by what the master ment then he turned to the rabbits and nodded his head, a cue for the rabbits to show the babies to the villagers.

With cringed faces the rabbits took the boy and girl out of the basket and the crowd gasped when they saw the infants, they were creatures they had never seen before and they felt very disturbed about them "Now, Now everyone." Oogway said "These are truely creatures we have never seen before but i have a feeling they will be in our care now, and in turn, the children will become like our own children. They will be heroes when they grow up and heroes like the Furious Five." The crowd was quite for a while then they clapped their hands. If those children can grow into heroes like the Five, they would have more protection from evil!

From the croud, a pig raised his voice for all to hear "What shall we call them then, Master Oogway?" "A good question," the turtle said "One soon to be ansured."

Oogway held the human boy up high and said "I sense this boy has a curious wind and full of energy, this boy will be a wonderful master of Kung Fu, his name shall be... Al-ho." Baby Al-ho giggled as he tugged the sash around the turtle a little before he was placed in the basket. Oogway held the baby girl up high and said "And his sister has a fearless personality in herself, her hot-bloodedness could be the very same thing that'll bring her side by side with her brother. Her name shall be... Yu-pa." Baby Yu-pa giggled as she waved her hands at the animals before she rejoined her brother in the basket.

From that night on, Al-ho and Yu-pa became the most 'strangest' creatures to live in the vally for the rest of their lives.


	2. Alho and Yupa's life in the Valley

**Al-Ho and Yu-Pa's Life in the valley**

26 years later.

Al-ho and Yu-pa awoke from their slumber and yawned. The rising sun shined in their eyes and the two human twins rubbed the sand out of their eyes. "Morning Al-ho." Yu-pa said "Morning Yu-pa." Al-ho said while Al-ho cracked his knuckles Yu-pa braided her long hair and placed a Flower tie to hold her hair into place.

Al-ho slipped on his dark green shirt and white pants while Yu-pa got in her long silver dress. Both didn't wear shoes since they had gotten used to going bear footed. The Two twins walked down their bedroom and saw Lady Li, a monkey who was taking care of the twins this year. They liked living with diffrient animals each year but they had always wanted to stay with a family permenitly instead of continuesly switching year after year.

"Morning Lady Li." the twins said "Morning you two." the twins were about to leave when Lady Li asked "Where are you going?" "To see Po." Yu-pa said "Have you forgoten something?" Lady Li asked with a smile. Al-ho and Yu-pa's stomachs growled loudly, meaning that they forgot about eating "We'll eat at Mr. Ping's." Al-ho said with a wave of his arm "Sorry, Al-ho. That's not how you start the morning." The twins' stomachs growled again, as if agreeing with the monkey.

With a defeated sigh Al-ho said "Fine, what's on the menu for today?" "Your favorites," Lady Li said as she showed the twins to the dinner table "Noodle soup." "Thanks, Lady Li." Yu-pa said

After the twins ate they ran off to meet their panda friend. They passed the gate of Lady Li's house, passed the cobble stone walls, lept over a few rocks, and crossed a bridge before they finaly reached Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. "Here we are." Yu-pa said "But where's Po?" "Still snoring away i guess." Al-ho said the twins went upstairs until they reached Po's bedroom and found their panda friend snoring in his bed. "Told you so." Al-ho said Yu-pa climbed on top of Po's belly and said "Po, wake up. Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes mama." Po mumbled as he tossed, almost sqishing Yu-pa with his big round belly but luckily she jumped off while her panda friend moved. "Po! Get up, you'll be late for work!" the voice of Mr. Ping called out. That finally awoken Po, who stumbled out of bed and landed on the floor.

Po looked around his room filled with Kung Fu stuff and pictures of the Furious Five before he saw Al-ho and Yu-pa standing over him "Oh, hi guys." Po said "Hi." thw twins said "Need some help?" "Nope," Po said as he tried to get up but with his belly it was a little hard. "How about now?" Yu-pa asked "I got this." Po said then he finally got up and posed like his action figures of the Five "Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tigress, Roarrr-" as he was roaring a female pig looked at him with a weird look on her face.

Yu-pa giggled at the funny embarraced look on Po's face then Mr. Ping called out again. After theying to put in a star weapon (I have no idea what it's called) into the wall before he finally went down the stairs...Falling all the way down and landing on his face.

"Sorry dad." Po said "Sorry dousen't make the noodles."

"Should we join him?" Al-ho asked his sister "Why not?" Yu-pa said they walked down the stairs and by the time they got to the bottom they heard Mr. Ping telling Po about his 'Secret Ingredant Soup' "Dad, it was just a dream." Po said "No, it was _the _dream." the old goose said "What dream?" Yu-pa asked.

"Al-ho! Yu-pa! What a plesent surprise, Is there something i can cook for you?" "Maybe later." Al-ho said "Right now we'd like to play with Po." "Sorry, but Po's working again today." Mr. Ping said "But he's always working." Yu-pa said "When was the last time he had fun with us?" "A week ago." Po said keaping count "Sorry, but it's a busy, busy, busy day!" the goose said Sadly Al-ho and Yu-pa walked out of the shop and turned the corner.

Al-ho and Yu-pa also wondered why they were the only Humans around the valley of peace. They went to the Jade Palace, which was a very long way upstairs and found Oogway talking to the red panda Master Shifu about the Dragon Warrior.

When Shifu left Al-ho and Yu-pa walked towards the old turtle "Master Oogway?" Yu-pa asked "Can we talk to you?" "Of cource Yu-pa, Oogway said "Anything you want." "Why are we the only humans in the valley?" Al-ho asked "I would be nice of more would arrive." The old turtle chuckled and said "It just so happens more will come to the valley." Al-ho and Yu-pa were shocked by what the turtle said "More?" they asked.

"Yes, more." Oogway said "A boy for Yu-pa and a girl for Al-ho. Both of you might be diffrient but in time, i predect you shall like each other. After all, the time has come for you two for marrage." "Marrage?" Al-ho and Yu-pa asked "What if we don't want to get married?" Oogway didn't say anything. He just walked away and said "You'll know when your heart tells you." "Tells us what?" Al-ho asked but the turtle left.

The twins looked a bit disturbed but decided to give the turtle'a advice a chance. Whoever the humans coming here are, they must to very honored to come...But how were they going to come? Al-ho and Yu-pa realized that today was the day the Dragon Warrior was going to be picked so they ran down the stairs to the arena.


	3. The Arrival of Dylan and Sophie

**The Arrival of Dylan and Sophie**

A few hoars later Al-ho and Yu-pa were looking among the croud for their pal Po but he wasn't there. "What's taking him so long?" Al-ho asked his sister "I don't know." Yu-pa said then they saw Po at the steps and panting very heavily "Yeah!" he declaired in a very tired way. "There he is." Yu-pa said then the gate started closeing and Po called out to stop it... only to smack his face on the gate "Ow." he said before he fell down on his back.

Before Al-ho and Yu-pa could do anything they suddenly felt something strange in their minds... Something they had never seen before was coming this way.

* * *

In a small airplane, two humans named Dylan and Sophie were looking down on the world in Modern China. "When do you think we'll reach the landing pad?" Sophie said, her pure English accent filled with quiver as she looked down "Sooner then we might think." Dylan said, with his Brooklyn voice filled with ease

"Maybe we never should have done such a terrable thing to our parents." Sophie said "Running away from home is such a terrable thing to do." "We're not running away," Dylan said "We're on an adventure. And besides, there's no way i'm gonna date and marry that hot headed Fighter girl who beats boxers like mad."

"And i really don't want to be a nurse either." Sophie said with disgust as the plane headed over a lush misty jungle "So, what better place to lye low for a while then in China." Dylan said "After all, they say it's supo-" "Look out!" Sophie warned when they saw a bright light in a cloud appering in front to the out of no where "Whoa!" Dylan exclaimed as he tried to turn the plane around but the light was a portal and it had the plane in it's clutches.

All the instraments went crazy as the portal pulled the plane into the light. Dylan and Sophie screamed as the plane shook then they got shut their eyes tight due to the light's brightness.

When the light faded away, Dylan and Sophie opened their eyes and saw the Valley of Peace far below them "Where did that town come from?" Dylan asked "And what was with that light?" "I don't care!" Sophie exclaimed in fear "I never should have let you talk me into this! Get us down right now!" "I would if i could find someplace to land." Dylan said then the plane suddenly went down as Dylan screamed "WHICH IS RIGHT NOW!" Dylan and Sophie clung on to each other screaming as the plane rocked downwards towards earth.

* * *

Al-ho and Yu-pa could never have guessed that Po was the one Oogway would choose as the Dragon Warrior since he's attempt to get into the palace made him fall in front of the turtle. Yet, they couldn't feel move happier for their best pal who was being carried into the Jade Palace by the pigs since the geese were to weak for him. "You go Po!" Al-ho said "This is wonderful for you Po!" Yu-pa said happily "Uh, thanks. I think." Po said as he passed the twins.

Then the twins happen to look back at the village to see the plane falling down towards the ground before it made a loud crash in the town square. "What's that?" Yu-pa asked "Let's find out." Al-ho said. thw human twins jumped across the roof tops like their Kung Fu training had taught them. In no time Al-ho and Yu-pa arrived at the crash sight where some bewildered animals had gathered around the plane in wonder. "What's this?" Al-ho asked as he and Yu-pa walked nearer to the plane.

"This strange thing fell from the sky." A goose said to the twins "What are you going to do?" After the twins thought about it they walked over to the crushed windows of the plane then as they tapped some windows the door suddenly opened and everyone backed away in shock.

Then from the plane came a sight that made Al-ho and Yu-pa shocked and very silent. Two humans, like them, emarged from the 'creature' and coughted. The female's short black hair blew gently in the soft winds as she patted her green shirt and dusted her yellow pants with golden printed swirls from the top to the bottom. The male's hair was short and white as snow and he ajusted his baby blue shirt and his red pants. Both wore the strangest shoes the twins had ever seen and they didn't seam to pay any attention to the twins or the animals.

"This is another find kettle of fish you've gotten us into Dylan." Sophie hissed at Dylan who snapped "Well, Sophie, how could anyone see with light as bright as the sun in his eyes? And don't think your gonna pin this entire fiasco on me!" they both ended up bumbing into Al-ho and Yu-pa and screamed before they fell down and landed on their butts.

The twins stared at the two as they looked back at them in shock, the brown eyes gazing into blue eyes they had never seen before. There was a long silance between them before Sophie spoke up "Hello there." "Hello." Yu-pa said as she helped the two up Dylan was amazed on how strong the girl in front of him was "Wow, was your dad a body builder?" he asked "We don't have parents," Yu-pa said "Each year, the village takes turns taking care of us." Dylan looked around and saw geese, pigs, sheep, and other animals. "Looks like we have dinner," he said "I think i'll eat some pigs first and then make some geese."

Hearing that all the geese and pigs gasped in fear while some fainted "What?" Al-ho asked shocked by what the boy said "You can't eat them, that's savage!" "Oh, your an animal lover huh?" Sophie asked "Dylan just like to tease people about eating animals like the ones around here." this time all the villagers screamed and hid, confusing Dylan and Sophie "What just happened?" Dylan asked "You scared them!" Yu-pa told Dylan angrily "Whoa, whoa!" the boy said "I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?"

Yu-pa was disgusted by what the boy said and kicked him...right where the sun didn't shine. "OOOOOHH!" Dylan cried in pain as he held his legs and fell on his knees "That hurts..." "Another 'joke' like that and your entire body will hurt." Yu-pa warned.

"Well, my name is Sophie and the boy you kicked is my twin brother Dylan." "Nice to meet ya." Dylan said weekly before he got over his pain a little and said "What are your names?" "I'm Al-ho," Al-ho said "And this girl is my twin sister Yu-pa." Dylan and Sophie looked at the two with weird faces and Dylan said "Al-ho and Yu-pa? Who's be so drunk or crazy to give names like that for keaps?" "What is he talking about?" Yu-pa asked "We just have a lot of question to ask you." Sophie sighed

Then Yu-pa said "Al-ho, we gotta tel Po about this!" "Who's Po?" Dylan asked "you'll see." the twins grabbed the new twins and ran off with them all the way to the Jade Palace.

"Where in the world are we going?" Sophie asked "To the Jade Palace!" Yu-pa replied.

By the time they got all the way up the sun was setting and the twins looked all over for Po "Po!" Yu-pa called out "Po! Where are you?" "Po!" Al-ho called out "We have some new friends you have to meet!" Sophie and Dylan had their eyes set at the training arena where they heard some shouts and grunts "Maybe we can find some people there." Dylan told his sister.

Po, removing the last of the fire ashes that covered his entire body while he was 'training' was just done cleaning himself up when he heard the voices "Po!" Yu-pa and Al-ho called out when they saw him "Al-ho! Yu-pa!" the twins hugged their panda friend tight before Shifu had to break up the hug. "What are you doing here?" "Oogway told us that more humans like us would arrive and they have!" Yu-pa said "Wait, you mean .. More of you?" Po asked "Yep," Al-ho said "And they've got strange names. Dylan and Sophie." "Dylan and Sophie?" the panda asked "What kind of names are those?"

Meanwhile Dylan and Sophie looked around the training area in awe and amazment "Wow, i bet a few boxers would love to train here." Dylan said with w whistle "Who are you?" a voice said Sophie and Dylan turned to see Shifu and the five looking at them with shocked looks on their faces and froze. Just then Po, Yu-pa and Al-ho arrived and when Po saw the new twins...Well...

"AAGGGHHGGHHG!" The Panda screamed

"AAGGGHHHHHHGGHH!" Dylan and Sophie screamed

AAAAHHHAAHAHHAHAH!" Po and the five screamed out of surprise.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dylan and Sophie screamed again.

Then there was silance for a while before Shifu broke the silcane "Al-ho, Yu-pa, what is the meaning of this?"

Seeing the red panda talk made Dylan and Sophie scream again, shaking the walls of the building and making the animals and the twins cover their ears in pain. "Wow! Some voices huh?" Po said then Dylan and Sophie fainted, landing on the floor with a hard thump.

"What was that all about?" Asked Master Crane "I have no idea." Al-ho said


	4. First night at the Jade Palace

**First Night at the Jade Palace**

Dylan and Sophie were having a very strange day, first their plane suddenly arrives in a strange place then loses Engine power and crashes into the middle of a town they had never seen before, then they met two people with strange names and incredable strength who say the entire village is their family, and now they fainted in fear and shock when they saw and heard the animals, including the red panda Shifu, speak.

What was going on? Did that portal have anything to do with this?

Dylan awoke to see that he was in a room with paper walls and a flat bed, which was extremley uncomfortable for him, and he got up to see his sister next to him on her own 'bed' "Tell me this is a dream i've having." Dylan said with a scared look on his face "Tell me i'm not here stuck a crazy place filled with talking animals in clothing." "This is not a dream." Oogway said as he entered the room with Al-ho, Po and Yu-pa.

Before Dylan and Sophie could scream Yu-pa spoke quickly and said "Please, don't scream again!" The Modern twins just froze with open mouths and looked back at each other and the animals and so on. "And close your mouths," Al-ho said "Or something's gonna jump in there." "I'm dreaming," Dylan said "Yes, That's it! That explains everything! I'm having a really crazy dream from watching Kung Fu movies and Animals on TV to much!"

He got up and said "Quick, somebody slap me awake, poke me, pinch, dunk very cold water in my face, Anything to wake me up from this nightmare!" "Your not dreaming boy," Oogway said "And this is not a vison, this is for real." "It is?" Sophie asked as she got out of the bed "Then how did we get here?" "Yeah," Po said trying to sound cool in front of the turtle but kepted gasping for joy "I was kinda wondering the same thing."

"For marrage." Oogway said "What?" Dylan and Sophie asked in shock "Yes," the old turtle said "Al-ho will marry Sophie and Yu-pa will marry Dylan with the time comes." The Twins bowed in repect of the turtle and said "Yes master Oogway." "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Dylan said "Sorry turtle Oogpay, or whatever your name is, but i'm not looking forward to marrage any time soon!"

"We shall see," Oogway said as he left Yu-pa walked up to Dylan and said "You know, your from a very strange place to wear such clothing." "No, really? How did you know?" Dylan asked with sarcasum "And how did that old turtle sage... thing know my name and my sister's?" "We told them." Al-ho said "What? You think we can read minds?"

"I wanna go home!" Sophie said "This place is nuts!" "I don't think you can go back where you came from." Yu-pa said that was something Dylan and Sophie didn't like hearing. "How can this be happening?" Dylan asked as he took out his GPS, something that sent Al-ho and Yu-pa staring in amazment with Po while the boy fiddled around with his strange gadget. "Nothing," Dylan said "Not even a picture."

"What's that?" Po asked pointing to the strange little black box that Dylan had in his hand "It's called a GPS," Sophie explained "Short for Global Positioning System, you can map anywhere you are in the world." "It can?" Po asked in exsitment "Can you find the Temple of Heroes on that? Or any of my other favorite heroes?" "Uh, it only works with power made by a satellite dish." Dylan said as he put the GPS away in his pocket "What's this satellite dish your talking about?" Al-ho asked "And what kind of power will it need?"

"Uh," Dylan started, thinking of the best way to explain "This dish is a machine you send deep into space, far amough the stars and the power it needs is... a thunder bolt." "A thunder bolt?" Po asked excitingly "Amoung the stars? Sound's awsome! When do we start working on it?" "When someone invents the rocket ship." Dylan said flatly "What's a rocket ship?" Yu-pa asked

Dylan just slapped himself. Here we go again.

* * *

That night, Po, Al-ho and Yu-pa were listening to what the Five were saying about Po. And they didn't like what they heard.

"He is so mighty!" Crane teased "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!" "When he walks," Mantis said "The very ground shakes!" Monkey and Viper giggled at this "One would think," Tigress complained "Master Oogway would choose someone who knew Kung Fu." "Yeah, or could at least touch his toes." Crane said, agreeing with Tigress "Or even see his toes." Monkey said. The five laughed as they went in their house.

Po did his best to left his tummy to see his toes but fell face down. As he got up, Yu-pa gave him a soft hug while Al-ho patted his sholders "Don't pay any attention to what they say Po," Yu-pa said "I think your just fine just they way you are."

Po gave Yu-pa a hug back and said "Thanks, Yu-pa. At least i have you and Al-ho by my side." Yu-pa patted her panda friend's stomach lightly and said "Now, let's go to sleep."

Inside the five's house Po, looking for the place where he would sleep with his best friends, tried to come into the house quitely but he kept making the floor bourds squeak then he fell down a hole his whight had made in the floor and then next thing he knew he barged right into Crane's room, waking up the bird. After a little chat with the bird Po then met Tigress who told him to leave by morning sence he was a disgrace to Kung Fu.

Po walked away from the house as Yu-pa and Al-ho fallowed "You guys think i'm a disgrace to Kung Fu?" Po asked as they walked to a peach tree "No, i don't think so." Yu-pa said "I thing you'll be a wonderful master someday." "Which is never." Po sighed down heartedly as he sat near the tree his belly rumbled as the twins looked at the peaches "Maybe some food will make you feel better." Al-ho said Yu-pa's stomach rumbled as she giggled "I know it'll make me better."

Po smiled as the twins got some peaches for them to eat. Later on Po was still eaten while Al-ho and Yu-pa were filled up happily as they sat on the tree branches. Then Oogway came by and said "So i see you found the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Po, arms and mouths filled with peaches became startled and said, muffled due to a full mouth "Is that what this is? I'm so sorry, i thought this was just a regular peach tree."

"I see," the old turtle said "You eat when you're upset." Po tried to lie but the twins knew there was no lying to the great master Po sighed and said "I probably sucked more today then anyone in the history of Kung Fu. In the history of China. In the history of Sucking!" "Probably." Oogway said "And the five," Po sighed "You should have seen them, they totally hate me." "Totally." the turtle said.

"How is Shifu ever going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Po asked as he picked up his tummy and let it go, letting it jiggle up and down before he placed his paw on it to make it stop. "I'm not like the five, i have no claws, no wings, no venom even Mantis has those... thingines."

Oogway then gave him good advice with a saying, that 'yesterday was history, tomorrow's a mystery but today is a gift, thus, being called the present' then he tapped his staff at the tree and a peach landed in Po's paw.

"Yu-pa, you think we'll make a warrior out of Po?" Al-ho asked his sister, who was rubbing her peach filled belly. "Sure we can," Yu-pa said "We'll start with the time we wake him up." "And when's that?" Po asked, already done with his peach "How's Before the sun is in the sky sound?" Yu-pa asked.

Hearing that Po made a very terrified face and laughed sheepishly before falling over in dead faint "Perfect timing." Al-ho said with a giggle with his sister.

Somehow, training was gonna feel good tomorrow.


	5. Po's Training and the Twin's Dating

**Po's training and the Twin's Dating**

Al-ho and Yu-pa awoke early in the morning, so early the sun wasn't in the sky yet but the sky was getting lighter meaning the sun would rise soon. The two twins crept past the room where Dylan and Sophie were sleeping in to Po's room, where the panda was still deep in sleep. "Po," Yu-pa called out in a hushed tone "Po, time to get up." "Five more minutes dad." Po mumbled in his sleep.

"Now what?" Yu-pa asked her brother Al-ho pondered about what to do then he got an idea "Oh well," he said, letting his voice get a little louder for Po to hear "I guess we'll have all those dumplings to ourselfs and leave Po without any." Po's eyes snapped open and he jolted up "Dumplings? Where, where!" he looked around but all he heard was his best human friends giggling before he realized he was the victum of a joke.

"Very Funny." Po said flatly with crossed arms "Who's joke was this this time?" "His." Yu-pa said as she pointed to Al-ho as the two smiled "At least it was better then the 'living noodle soup' joke we played on your dad." "Yeah," Po said "You gave dad a real heart attack when you used the noodles as puppets." "I didn't even know he could scream like a little girl." Al-ho said as they walked out of the house "Just thinking about it has my ears still ringing. Now let's train."

* * *

Two hoars later.

Dylan and Sophie were sleeping in their rooms while the Five were already up and at their bedroom doors greeting Shifu "Good Morning Master." they all said "Panda!" Shifu shouted but Po didn't respond, unaware he had already been woken up. "Wake up!" Shifu shouted as he burst into Po's room. Hearing the red panda's shouts startled Dylan and Sophie, waking them up "What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Po left." Tigress told the two modern twins "What a shame." Dylan yawned as he got back into bed "Wake me up when it's 11 o' clock ok?" however the animals didn't want to wait Mantis got into the room, took hold of the two and tossed them into the air sending them going up and down like yoyos "Ok! Ok!" Dylan shouted "I'm up, I'm up! Just get Super Bug to stop!" "You got it." Mantis said he stoped tossing Dylan and Sophie into the air and they got back on their feet.

Dylan and Sophie also saw that their belongings were all over the rooms as they had left them in the plane "How did-" Dylan wondered "We took all your things from your metal flying thing and placed them in here while you were sleeping." Crane explained "Well, that sure saves time." Sophie said "Now what?"

Later on they all went to the training area, when they arrived they saw Al-ho and Yu-pa training while Po was stuck doing a split. After Crane helped Po out, and Shifu demonstrated how to do a split with Tigress as the exsample, Po's training began.

* * *

First off was Po vs. Viper.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked the panda "I was born ready!" Po proclaimed then Viper attacked sending the panda flying into the air before she sent him to the ground on his head "Ouch." Dylan and Sophie said "I'm sorry," Viper said "I thought you said you were ready." "That was awesome!" Po exclaimed in excitment "Let's go again!"

"What is he, crazy?" Dylan asked "He just took a beating by a snake!" "That's our Po." Yu-pa said with a smile.

Next was Monkey with a stick. He moved as fast as lighting, beating Po with his stick while the panda tried to defleck the attacks until he got one... before Po got hit on the head with the stick "This is crazy. You know that right?" Sophie asked "Po loves Kung Fu so this is only making him happier." Al-ho said.

Next was Crane on a giant jade turtle bowl however Po fell into the bowl and was rocked around in it before Crane could even dish out one attack move.

Next was Mantis who dished out an attack move so long it was already sundown by the time the little bug was done! "Who likes to Endure all that pain?" Dylan asked in shock after Po hit his hand with his fist, telling everyone he wanted more "Po's like a maniac!" "I've been taking it easy on you panda," Shifu said "But no more, Your next Oponent will be me." "All right, let's go!" Po cheered happily.

"Something tells me Po's in for a world of pain," Sophie said "If Shifu calls the other pains he had Po go though 'easy'." "You have no idea." Viper told Sophie.

"Step forward." Shifu ordered Po the panda did and, much to Dylan and Sophie's shock, the red panda fliped, tossed, pined, and even tossed Po out of the doors where he bounced off a flight of stairs.

Al-ho and Yu-pa grabbed the modern twins and went over to Po's side, once he landed of course "Are you ok Po?" Yu-pa asked her friend Po got up and said "Yeah, i'm ok. Just sore all over." "You must be insane." Sophie said "Getting yourself hurt with none stop fights, not to mention getting tossed out the doors and landing on stairs, what were you thinking?"

"I was just happy to fight the five," Po said "It was an honor." "An Honor to have your bones broken in seven places?" Dylan said "Are you nuts?"

As they walked up the stairs Al-ho and Yu-pa heard Oogway's voice in their heads "_Al-ho, Yu-pa, Now is the time to spend some time with Dylan and Sophie_." "So, Dylan," Yu-pa asked Dylan "How about we spend time with each other?" "You mean... You're asking me out on a date?" Dylan asked "That is, if you don't mind." Yu-pa said Dylan smiled a little and shrugged "Sure, why not? I've got nothing else to do anyway."

"Sophie?" Al-ho asked "Yes," Sophie asked "How about we... go on a date like my sister is with your brother?" Sophie smiled and said "Ok, at least i'll have something to do tonight."

* * *

That night Dylan was playing his white guitar for Yu-pa. Yu-pa was amazed by the music of the guitar, an instrument she had never heard before in her life. "This is the most beutiful music i've ever heard in my life." Yu-pa said "Well, if you really want music, ask me for some rock and roll music. That's what i'm good at." "The more i hear your music the more i love it." Yu-pa sighed happily.

"Well, You're not like other girls i've met before." Dylan admited sheepishly "Tell me... before the day you came here." "Yu-pa asked the boy "Well, that day wasn't a pretty day." Dylan explained "Why?" Yu-pa asked Dylan sighed and put down his guitar and said "Back at home, my Mom and Dad wanted me to marry a girl they thought was the best for me. Her name was Tiffany and she was a boxer." "Is a Boxer anything like the Five?" Yu-pa asked "Nope, she punches people who wants to challenge her for money. Sometimes she beats them to a bloody blump."

"That's horrable!" Yu-pa exclaimed "You should see the way she trows a temper tantrum!" Dylan sighed "She get's so angry she even sends chills down my spine and no matter how nice i am to her, she kept yelling at me and almost punched me one time." "So you had to leave your home to save yourself from her?" "I had no other way, i couldn't face her since she already broken the necks of her last five boyfriends when they dumped her." Dylan explained "I took my sister, stole that plane, and planed to start a new life in China... only i had no idea i would end up here in a place where animals live in the past times of China."

Yu-pa scooted closer to Dylan and said "I never hurt anyone when i'm angry." "You get angry?" Dylan asked the two giggled and looked at the stars holding hands.

Sophie and Al-ho were having a walk while Sophie talked about herself and the day she left her home "So you left with your brother because you don't want to be a nurse?" "That's right." Sophie said "Don't get me wrong, i love to help people but nurses have to handle things that make me to sick to bear seeing... so i left home." "You know what i think?" Al-ho said "You can help others in a diffrient way. After all, there is more then one way to help the world." "Al-ho?" Sophie asked "Yes, Sophie?" "Do you think... I'm a coward and will always be one?"

"No," Al-ho said he pulled her close and said "If you want, i can teach you how to be brave." "Thank you." Sophie sighed happily she pressed her head on Al-ho's sholders and the boy ran his fingers down her hair.

Al-ho and Yu-pa both realized they were falling in love and they were sure Dylan and Sophie felt the very same way. But will they accept the marrage to them?


	6. Story telling and Oogway's passing

**Story telling and Oogway's passing**

Al-ho, Yu-pa, Sophie and Dylan returned to the five's house to find Mantis giving Po an acupuncture treatment. One that made him exclaime in pain and make funny faces. "I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better!" Po said as Mantis stuck another needle in his back "Trust me it will, it's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this..." "Fat?" Po asked "Fur," Mantis said "I was gonna say fur." "Sure you were."

"This is one reason i'm never doing acupuncture," Dylan said "Ever." as Po kept yelping in pain.

"I know Master Shifu is trying to inspire me and all," Po said "But if i didn't know any better, i'd say he was trying to get rid of me." Mantis and Viper made some faces and the two twins realized Shifu _was _trying to get rid of Po. "Sheesh, Talking about Shifu that panda's got a lot of problems." Dylan said "I mean, what is up with him?" Po, Viper and Mantis looked at Dylan confusingly and Sophie said "What he means is, why is he so mean?"

"Well Sophie," Mantis said "I know he can seam kinda heartless but he wasn't always this way." "According to legend," Viper said "There once was a time Shifu used to actually smile." "No!" Po gasped "Yes." the snake said "But that was before..." "Before what?" the panda and the twins asked.

Suddenly Tigress came into the room and said "Before Tai Lung." "Who's Tai Lung?" Dylan asked "Some kind of chinese sickness or something?" "No." Yu-pa said "He's a snow leapord of pure evil." "Oh, that's even worse!" Dylan exclaimed.

"We're not supost to talk about him." Crane said, his voice coming from behind the wall paper. "Well, if he's going to stay here he should know." "Guys," Po said "I know all about Tai Lung. He was a student. The first ever to master the thousand..." his voice trailed off as Tigress loomed over him making him very scared "Scrolls of Kung Fu. And then he turned bad and, now he's in jail."

"He wasn't just any student." Tigress said "Shifu found him as a cub and raised him as a son. And when the boy showed talent in Kung Fu, Shifu taught him. He believed in him, said he was distained for grateness, but it was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted the dragon scroll. But Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung layed waste to the valley. He tried to take the dragon scroll by force and Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he?"

"Let me guess," Dylan said "He loved the cat so much he just couldn't hurt him but the cat hurt him. Right?" "Right." Tigress said "Oogway had to use his nerve attack to paralyze him. But Shifu had loved Tai Lung like he had never loved anyone before... or since." "That must've been hard for him." Sophie said sadly "And now he haa a chance to make things right. To train the true Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck with you." Tigress told Po "A big fat panda who treats it like a joke."

Then Po made a silly face saying "Doh-eee!" "Oh, that is it!" Tigress roared in anger she was about to strike when suddenly Mantis zoomed on top of Po's face and said "Wait! My fault! I accidently twicked his facal nerve!" then Po fell on his stomach, showing the rest of the five and the twins his back full of Needles! "Now a _really _hate that treatment!" Dylan said with his face full of in horror like Sophie did. "And may have also stopped his heart." Mantis said.

Just then, Oogway's voice echoed in Al-ho and Yu-pa's heads yet again _Come to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, I must speak with you._

* * *

Al-ho and Yu-pa arrived at the tree and saw Oogway with a smile on his face. "Is there something you want to ask master?" Yu-pa asked "Just one thing." Oogway told her "How will you prove your love to Dylan and Sophie?"

The twins looked at each other and sighed heavenly. "For Sophie, i would carve an entire mountain peak in her image just for her." "For Dylan i would conduct a million bands of musicians for his love of music." the old turtle giggled lightly "Those are all such big ideas, but i have something for you one you propose." From his claws hung four rings, Two rings were made out of pure gold while the other two were of pure silver. The silver rings had a black pearl on top while the gold rings had white pearls on them.

"The Golden rings and for Al-ho and Dylan," Oogway said "And the Silver rings are for Yu-pa and Sophie. When you know that the time is right in both mind and heart, propose to them and the day you do shall be your wedding day." Al-ho took the golden rings while Yu-pa took the silver rings "You'll be coming to our wedding day then? won't you?" Yu-pa asked the turtle. "I'm afraid i won't be able to attend to such a happy occasion." Oogway said. The news left the twins very confused what was he talking about?"

Suddenly Shifu ran to the turtle as the twins steped back to let the panda talk to the turtle.

Shifu had been alarmed by a goose messanger that Tai Lung had indeed broken out of prison, just as the turtle had pretected and Oogway told him to believe in the dragon warrior, Po, in order to help the valley and Shifu himself. To which, Shifu protested about. However, when Oogway told Shifu to make a promice to him about never giving up on Po, he had to make that promise.

"My time has come." Oogway said he gave his staff to Shifu as the petals of the peach tree fell of the tree and into the wind "Oogway?" Yu-pa asked "You must continue your journey with out me." "Wait, Master!" Shifu cried "Oogway!" Al-ho and Yu-pa cried out in distress "Don't leave us!"

"You must believe." Oogway said before his body transformed into nothingness as the pink petels surrounded the clif where he was standing and flew away into the wind while the twins started crying. Thier beloved old friend Oogway was now dead.


	7. Bad news with heartbreak and makeup

**Bad news with heartbreak and makeup**

In the Five's house Po was surving noodle soup to the five, Dylan and Sophie while he was telling them a story. "And then i said 'Look, you may be a wolf. You may be the scariest bandit in the provence but you're a lowsy tipper." "Really?" Crane asked "So how did you get out of there alive?" "Did you get a bloody nose?" Sophie asked Po looked at them all sheepishly and said "I-I didn't really say anything. But, i thought it. If he could read my mind he'd be all 'what?'" "No," Dylan said as Po got the soup into the bowls "He'd be wondering which part of your body he should chop of and hang on his wall."

Po didn't like what Dylan had just said and said "Oh, thank you for that very disturbing thought Mr. I-love-to-scare-the-panda-with-scary-ideas-of-gore. Order up!" The five (Minus Tigress) and the modern twins took their first bite of the panda's soup and loved it. "This is really good." Mantis said "Ah, come on," Po said, being modist about his soup "You should try my dad's noodle soup. He knows the secret ingrediant."

"Mmm, what are you talking about?" Viper asked "This is amazing!" "Wow, you're a really good cook." Crane commented "I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis said "Tigress, you have got to try this." Monkey said Tigress just took some Tofu as she said "It is said that the dragon warrior can survive for months at a time with nothing but the dew of a single leaf and the energy of the universe."

"Well, where we come from stuff like that is considered a tall tale." Dylan said "And something that's very hard to believe." The five gave the boy a very crossed look and Mantis said "Are you calling years of story telling about the Dragon Warrior just a myth?" "Uh, if it'll offend you then no." Dylan said not wanting to get thumped by the bug again.

Po slurpped down his soup and a noodle got stuck to his lips, a sight like that made the twins and the five giggle "What?" Po asked "Oh nothing," Mantis said before he added "Master Shifu." Po noticed the noodle and got an idea. He started to make fun or the red panda by acting like him "You will never be the dragon warrior until you have lost 500 pounds and brush your teeth." The group started giggling "What is that noise your making? Laughter? I've never heard of it." Then he grabbed two empty bowls and said "Work hard panda, and maybe someday, you will have ears like mine."

Everyone laughed... until they saw Shifu with a dead serious look standing next to the door with sad twins Al-ho and Yu-pa next to him. "Ears, i thought they were pretty good." "It's Shifu!" Monkey whispered "Of course it's Shifu," Po said notnoticing the three behind him "Who do you think i'm doing?"

"Hey Po." Yu-pa said Po turned to greet Yu-pa but saw Shifu and exclaimed "Ohh! Master Shifu!" He placed the two bowls to his chest which made him look like a girl and the group giggled again.

"You think this is funny?" Shifu asked "Tai Lung has escaped from prison and your acting like children!" "Say what?" Dylan and Sophie asked is shock "He's coming for the dragon scroll and Po's the only one who can stop them!" Yu-pa said Po was shocked and the two bowls fell off his chest and landed on the floor.

Po started laughing, thinking it was a joke "And hear i am saying you've got no sence of humor." "We weren't joking." Al-ho said dryly Po didn't like this and said that Oogway would stop him until Shifu presented the turtle's staff to the others, proving that he has passed on. When Tigress protested that she and her team could handle Tai Lung instead of Po Shifu insisted that it's Po's fate to defeat Tai Lung... Only for the panda and the twins to discover Po running away in fear screaming.

"Po! Stop!" Yu-pa shouted but the panda did not stop as he ran to the stairs. Shifu landed in front of the stairs and said "You can't leave, a real warrior never quits!" "Watch me!" Po said as he tried to get to the stairs but failed "Po, you can't leave us. Your the dragon warrior!" Yu-pa pleaded "I'm not the dragon warrior." Po said "Your just saying that because your a coward!" Al-ho stated "You would be a coward too if you were going to fight a guy like Tai Lung for real." Po said

"Po!" the twins said "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Po shouted angrily at the two. That crushed Al-ho and Yu-pa like a glass hitting the floor Yu-pa ran away in tears with her brother while the two pandas argued.

* * *

Early the next morning Dylan (Now wearing a blueish purple shirt with red pants) and Sophie (Now wearing a red blouse with a pinkish red skirt) found Al-ho and Yu-pa sleeping under the peach tree with Shifu asleep almost over the edge of the cliff. "Wake up." Sophie said softly as she patted the twin's faces softly. Al-ho and Yu-pa woke up and saw the modern twins looking at them and got up.

"What happened last night?" Dylan asked "Let's just say it wasn't a very good night." Al-ho said as he streched his arms "Po told us all about it," Sophie said "He wants to talk to you in the kicthen."

Al-ho and Yu-pa let the modern twins take them to the kichen where a very saddened Po was waiting for them. He looked really relived when he saw his two human friends and walked up to them "I thought you left me after that night." He said "We didn't, and you shouldn't leave either." Al-ho told the panda who shuffled his feet in a bit of sadness "Listen, about what i said to you last night... I'm sorry." Yu-pa smiled and hugged her panda friend who hugged her back happily. "You can be the dragon warrior pal." Al-ho said "We just have to find a way to prove it."


	8. Po's real training and two love blossoms

**Po's real training and two love blossoms**

Shifu awoke to the far off sound of wood being broken and plates crashing. He went to the training arena to find the sound but no one was there, normally his students would have already been up and training but they weren't. His confusion was soon back to the noise when he heard some shouts in the kitchen. He went over to the kictchen and to his surprise he found Po punching a door just to get a cookie.

Al-ho, Yu-pa, Dylan and Sophie were also in the kicthen but they were watching with intrest and wonder while the red panda looked around the destroyed room "What?" Po asked, unaware of the damage he had done to the kicthen "I eat when i'm upset, ok?" Shifu then hatched a plan "Oh, no need to explain." he told the panda "I just thought you might be Monkey, he hide's his almond cookies on the top shelf." That really sparked intrest into Po's 'hunger pains'.

Then the next thing the two twins knew, they saw Po climb to the top shelf with no proplem and did a perfect split while eating the almond cookies. Their jaws dropped in shock right then and there. Shifu and the twins look on while Po kept eating until he notised them "Don't tell Monkey." he said with his mouth full.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Dylan said "What was?" "You did some amazing moves just to get a cookie!" Sophie exclaimed "Amazing moves?" Po asked "What moves?" "What she means is that you are ten feet above the ground and have done a perfect split." Shifu explained "No this," Po said "This is an... acciedent." Then his legs gave way and he fell down. "There are no accidents."

* * *

Later on, Shifu, Po, Al-ho, Yu-pa , Sophie and Dylan were trecking far beyond the Jade Palace and Po was really tired along with the modern twins "I know your trying to be all mystical and Kung Fu-ey..." Po panted "But could you at least tell me where we're going?" "My feet are killing me!" Dylan complaned Then they arrived at a large pool of water. "You... drang me all the way here... for a bath?" Po asked as he gasped from his hike which he quickly became tired of.

Po started washing his armpits in the water while Sophie and Dylan took off their shoes and socks and placed their feet into the water to soak "Panda," Shifu, who was medetating, said "We do not wash our pits, or our feet, in the pool of Sacred Tears." "The pool of..." Po stoped what he was doing and shook his hand while Dylan and Sophie took out their feet for a while "I don't care if this is the pool of Dragon's breath! My feet need soaking!" Dylan said Al-ho grabbed Dylan and Yanked him out of the water while Yu-pa did the same with Sophie "Ok, ok, we're out!"

"This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and peace," Shifu explained "This is the birthplace of Kung Fu." Po looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he held his heart to contain his excitment and saw Oogway himself doing kung fu in a daydream while he snapped awake when Shifu did his own while flying to land on a rock "Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" he demanded "Yeah!" Po said "Then i _am _your master!" "Ok!" Po said as he started to cry "Don't cry." Shifu ordered.

* * *

Later on Shifu started training Po by using food as the main goal for the panda while Al-ho and Yu-pa taught Sophie and Dylan how to do their own style of Kung Fu in the way the modren twins never knew how or could even do.

Then as Po and Shifu were having a little kung fu fight over a dumpling Al-ho was teaching Sophie about defence "Now remember, when you see a weapon or a fist coming, act fact and deflect." He told her "Now, let's start." He punched but Sophie blocked each one until she accidently gave the boy a punch right in his face, sending him backwards into a rock but Al-ho streched out his hands and bounced off, landing right back on the rock. "Now _that _was a master punch!" Al-ho said as he lept back to her. Sophie was so overwhelmed by her new power and thrusted herself right into Al-ho, kissing him full on his mouth. Al-ho shut his eyes dreamingly and shared the compassionet kiss with her.

Yu-pa and Dylan were fighting each other as Dylan commented "You're the most amazing girl i've ever met in my life! Is there anything you can do that can knock me off my feet?" With a sly smile, Yu-pa lept into the air, and kicked Dylan right smack on his chest while she sent him flying as well as herself doing a spin before landing and placing herself right on top of Dylan "How's that?" "That... Was to awesome for mear words!" "You think so?" Yu-pa asked "Yes!" Dylan said before Yu-pa 'fell down' on him and they shared a kiss just like Sophie and Al-ho were doing.

The two pandas looked at the twins and smiled "Now that's a Kung Fu romance." Po commented while Shifu chuckled "Ah, young love."


	9. The Dragon Scroll

**The Dragon Scroll**

As the sun sets over the horrazon Po, Shifu, Al-ho, Yu-pa, Dylan and Sophie returned to the Jade Palace while the red panda said "You have done well Panda." "Done well?" Po asked "Done well? I've done awesome!" As the pandas talked Yu-la pulled Dylan in for a kiss "You sure love kissing don't you?" Dylan asked the girl. "It's just such a wonderful feeling." Yu-pa said "I've never felt this way before in my whole life." "Nither have I." Dylan said

"I didn't know what came over me Al-ho." Sophie said "But the moment my lips touched yours... it was... it was..." "Beautiful beyond words?" Al-ho asked "Yes,"Sophie sighed romanticly "Yes, it was."

Suddenly everyone heard the flapping of wings and looked up just in time to see Crane, who looked badly beaten up, fall from the sky with his team mates, who also looked very beaten up. They landed on the ground with a thud and everyone was shocked by how they looked "Guys? GUYS!" Po paniced as he looked at his wonded idols in shock "They're dead! No, their breathing, Are they asleep? No, their eyes are open."

"What happened to you?" Dylan asked "You look as worse as that Pizza party fight our cousin Randy had with his college mates and his ice skating girlfriend." "What's a Pizza?" Crane asked "And what's college and an Ice Skater?" "Never mind that," Dylan said "What happened to you?" "We were no match for his nerve attack." the bird told Dylan and Shifu.

As the panda revived his students he said "Tai Lung has gotten stronger." "Tai Lung? Stronger?" Po asked as his fears grew. Then Monkey hit the panda'a face as he gasped "He's too fast! Sorry Po."

As Tigress became freed she said 'I thought we could stop him." "Apparently, you didn't." Dylan said "Why didn't his finsih them off?" Sophie asked Shifu "So they could come back and strike fear in their hearts but it won't work." "I'm pretty scared." Po admitted "But Po, we're been training all day." Yu-pa said "You can do it." "Are you kidding me?" Po asked "They couldn't do it and they're five warriors."

"But you will have that one thing no one else will have." Shifu said "Come on Po," Al-ho said "Let's get that Dragon Scroll." "What's the Dragon Scroll?" Dylan asked

* * *

Inside the palace the group watched Shifu do some swift movements while holding Oogway's staff. Then a powerful yet soft wind blew around and the scroll fell out of the dragon statue's mouth and Shifu caught it before it could touch the water. "That was cool." Dylan said

"What happens when i read it?" Po asked "No one knows," Shifu said "But legand says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wingbeat, see light in the darkiest cave and feel the flow of the universe in motion around you." "Whoa!" Po said "Can i punch walls? Can i do a backflip?" As Po continued Shifu said "Focus, focus." "Oh, just read the scroll already!" Dylan blurred out loudly.

Po grabbed the scroll... but had a little trouble opening the case it was in. After Shifu had opened the case Po opened the scroll... and screamed! "What is it?" Sophie said "Is there a very ugly picture of mauling in it?" Sophie asked "Is there a totally awesome picture?" Dylan asked "What is it?" Al-ho and Yu-pa asked.

"It's blank." Po said "Blank?" the two twins asked in shock "Blank?" Shifu asked after Po gave him the scroll "Oh man," Dylan complained "What a rip off! We've been had by a crazy old turtle!" "Well, i have no idea what 'rip off' or 'been had' ment in that sentance," Po said "But i agree with Dylan. Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all." "No, Oogway was wiser then all of us." "Yeah," Dylan said "How big is his IQ?" the ainamals just looked at the boy weairdly and Monkey said "Ok, no matter what you say i keep losing you."

"Oogway picked me by accident," Po said as he sat down "I'm no Dragon Warrior." "Since when did you throw in the towel?" Sophie said "We've been training all day and your just going to give up without even trying?" "I don't have too," Po said "Only the Dragon Warrior can handle it and i'm not the warrior."

It was then that the modern twins lost it "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Dylan yelled, his voice rang across the room startling the animals "First off, i wanna say no one had to become this so called Dragon Fighter guy in the first place, second Po's being nothing but a lazy guy who dousn't even think about what a warrior douse other then Fight and flecks mussels, and another thing, I HATE THIS STUPID TRADISION! And if you think that i'm gonna just sit around waiting for a hero, you old fasioned block heads have another thing coming!" As the modern twins left they said "We'll stop Tai Lung ourselfs and no one and nothing is going to stop us."

That just left Po, the five, Shifu, Al-ho and Yu-pa shocked and confused. "Did that just happen back there?" Po asked

* * *

As they walked down a huge flight of stairs Dylan said "This place is crazy, i wanna go back to the modern world, where there is no such thing as fallowing a story and real working toliets!" "And shorter stairs," Sophie said "Or maybe even an elevator and an esculator."

Suddenly someone appeared from behind them and said "What are you?" Dylan and Sophie turned and saw a snow lepord with a cold hard look in his eyes. "We're humans," Dylan said "And we're leaving this place once we kick this Tai Lung guy's butt and rip off his fur to wear." "Oh, sounds like a scary thing to do." The lepord said "Exsept for one thing." "What's that?" Sophie asked

Then the leapord grabbed Sophie and Dylan by their shirt collars and hoseted them up high "_I _am Tai Lung. And i want the Dragon Scroll and the Dragon Warrior." "You're out of luck," Dylan said "Po's dosen't want to fight you and the scroll is worthless." "Then maybe Po would change his mind once he learns i have two of his friends!" "What?" Dylan and Sophie shouted "Help!"

Then Tai Lung dragged them away while they kept calling out for help, but no one came to help them.


	10. Fighting Tai Lung

**Fighting Tai Lung**

Po and his human friends walked pasted the paniced animals as they packed to leave the valley. "Po," Yu-pa said "I'm worried about Dylan and Sophie. They could be in trouble." "I'm worried too." Po said "They never should have left, i mean, i'm not saying we tried to tell them but only the Dragon Warrior can... Oh, now i don't know what to think."

"Well, maybe you don't have to belive everything you hear." Al-ho said "Maybe they were right about relying on a legand or story in order to feel safe and happy." "Maybe," Po said "But i'm too bummed out too think about it." "Po," Yu-pa said "We're going to look for Dylan and Sophie... If you're not to sad or angry about them." "Go ahead," Po said "I hope you find them."

Al-ho and Yu-pa nodded and then traveled all over the valley of peace but Dylan and Sophie but they couldn't find them. Al-ho and Yu-pa looked around the valley then shouted "Sophie! Dylan! Where are you!" After a moment of no responce the twins were starting to lose hope. Suddenly an icy voice said "So, You're Al-ho and Yu-pa," Yu-pa and Al-ho turned around and saw Tai Lung before them! "Dylan and Sophie had told me about you." "Dylan and Sophie?" Al-ho asked then he and Yu-pa got into fighting stances as he said "Where are they? Have have you done with them?" "At the Jade Palace," Tai Lung said "Tell the Dragon Warrior to come to the Palace or else. I'll be waiting, and Shifu will give me what i truely deserve."

Then the snow leapord left leaving the twins realize what he ment by what he truely deserves. "We've got to save them!" Al-ho said "Let's get Po!" Yu-pa said.

* * *

Sophie and Dylan awoke from their forced sleep Tai Lung had done to them by just one punch. By the time they fully came to they saw Shifu at the mercy of Tai Lung. "Tai Lung!" Dylan said "Come on man, let's be rashonal about this. It's inhumane to dp this, or inanimal or whatever." "Just have mercy on Shifu!" Sophie said "I'll show you mercy!" Then Tai Lung lunged at the modern twins with claws out and roaring in anger as Dylan and Sophie screamed...

"Hey!" Po called out. Tai Lung stopped and turned to see Po, who was out of breath, Al-ho and Yu-pa standing in front of the door "Stairs." Po panted "I know how you feel." Dylan said "Who are you?" Tai Lung asked "Buddy," Po said "I am the Dragon Warrior." "He is." Yu-pa said "You?" Tai Lung asked then he turned to the downed Shifu and the modern twins and said "Him? He's a panda." he turned to Po and the twins "You're a panda." "And your a crazy psycopath bent on breaking bones, ok we get it!" Dylan said annoyed

"What are you gonna do big guy?" Tai Lung said "Sit on me?" "Yep, that'd be what he'd do." Sophie said "Was i talking to you?" the leoperd asked the modern humans "No," Po said "I'm gonna use this." He took out the Dragon Scroll and soon the two attacked! As they did Al-ho and Yu-pa ran to Dylan and Sophie's side "We've got to help Po!" "How?" Dylan asked "Me and My sister aren't kung fu masters!" "But you are smarter then anyone in the valley!" Yu-pa said "With the GPS, the Airplane, everything! You can help us!"

The twins scurried down to the town, the twins were holding the modern twins or more speed, and arrived to see Po, at the mercy of Tai Lung who was holding the Dragon Scroll. "Finally," the tiger said "The power of the Dragon Scroll... Is mine!" at 'mine' he opened the scroll but was shocked when he saw nothing but his own face on the golding paper "I's nothing!" Tai Lung said "I told you!" Dylan said "It's ok," Po said "I didn't get it at first either." Tai Lung was confused. What was the panda talking about?"

"There is no secret ingrideant," Po said "It's just you." For a moment no one said anything then Tai Lung pounded Po to the ground with his nearve attack! "Po!" Al-ho and Yu-pa cried in horror... then Po started laughing, making the group, even Tai Lung, confused. The tiger tried to hurt the panda but all he did was make Po laugh more and more.

Then one of his attacks serged in Po then sent it back to the tiger, sending him flying!

"Go Po Go!" the twins cheered happily As they watched Po defeat Tai Lung. The Po finished the leoperd off with the Wuxi Finger Hold. As the dust cleared Po and the twins steped out of the dust and the animals, who had returned, cheered happily for their hero!

After the Five had Called Po "Master" they remembered Shifu and ran back to him, even if their feet were killing them, they found him and were happy to find out that he was ok.

* * *

A few hoars pasted and now Al-ho and Yu-pa knew this was the perfect time to propose. Al-ho took out his golden ring for him and the silver ring for Sophie that Oogway gave him and went to Sophie's side "Sophie," "Yes?" Al-ho gave Sophie the ring and said "Will you marry me?" Sophie gasped and happily says "YES!" She tackled Al-ho down and they kiss.

Yu-pa gave her proposing ring to Dylan saying "Will you marry me?" Dylan looked at the ring for a while then said "I was kinda hoping i'd be the one who'd propose but... YES!"

* * *

Soon the wedding of the twins was underway. Everyone cheered happily for the brides and grooms, Yu-pa wore a short blue wedding dress with her hair done in a pony tail while Sophie's wedding dress had a red corset and her hair had grown longer then when it used to be.

The now married twins walked down the aile as everyone cheered and tossed rice all around, Shifu, The Five and Po was there and they couldn't have felt more happy for Al-ho and Yu-pa who now had something they would start together: Raising A loving Family.

THE END


End file.
